Shes his forever
by actkell
Summary: Angel died but not his soul his soul is in seeley booth and she is determined to get angel back bangle sexy love
1. Chapter 1

I never thought of Angel much anymore my first love drifted out of my mind over the years he had his own life and I had mine. I moved to the states DC to be exact. Dawn told me she wanted to stop the fighting and wanted a normal life so I gave up my place as general of the slayers and gave it to Faith knowing she could of done a bang up job leading the girls. I knew Dawn wasn't happy hell I wasn't happy she want college and friends so we moved here. I remember when I got the call I was sitting watching TV with Dawn and the phone rang. I remember the words Wesley said to me "Buffy, I don't know how to tell you this….Its Angel the dragon just Buffy he gone he died". I couldn't belief him I broke down crying sinking into myself. Angel my Angel The Angel who I loved more than anything gone dead dust. As I cried I thought Riley dumped me because I wasn't capable of loving as I loved angel, I just used Spike never loved. My one true love Angel gone. Dawn finds me starting to cry too I couldn't breathe I was sobbing too much.

10 months later

I haven't spoken to anyone in months Dawn sits with me at times but she can't feel the pain that I do Xander tells me to forget about Angel that he wasn't worth it I give him a black eye I didn't mean too but I was so full of emotion. Willow says xander's right that he isn't in my life anymore but I just scream that's she's wrong hell she went evil when Tara died but I am not allowed to feel for Angel. I was sitting in my bedroom.

"Don't worry sweet cakes he's alive"

I turn around a weird looking demon was in my room he looks familiar like I have met him before.

"I'm Doyle the powers that be sent me to you."

"Doyle? Do I know you?"

"We met in your dreams I died saving Angel"

"I feel like I remember" I say pulling a stake out of my back pocket.

"He's alive" I stare at him with hope in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Does the Shanshu Prophecy mean anything to you?" I shook my head no.

"Well it says the vampire with the soul Angel will live to die or in other words turn him human."

"Why are you telling me this what's your game?"

"Well The pain brought me here your pain is strong"

I give up.

"Where is he???? If I tell you can't tell him."

So he tells me when Angel died his soul and body lives in another human Seeley Booth. Looks like him, same personality but no memory of his formal life. I fight the tears as he tells me this. Booth lives he in DC. Soon the Demon is gone and I go get Dawn.

"So wait he's alive but not wait what" the frisky brunet asks her older sister.

"Come on I don't have time to explain I want to go see him"

"Buffy what do you think you're going to do go up to the guy say he's a vampire who used to love you he'd think your crazy"

"I, I am not allowed to tell him of his formal life" Dawn gives me the I don't belief you look.

"ok I want to but he'd never belief me"

"I got an idea" I watched Dawn run into my room and pull out old photos and took the three photos. They were of me and Angel after Dawn got her new camera one year and took everyone's pictures. I never understood why Vampires can show up on film but not in mirrors.

"Now You have proof" Dawn opened the door and ran to our car sighing I followed her.

At the Jeffersonian

"So what do we have bones"

"Don't call me bones, female plays tennis"

"Bones how could you possibly know that by just looking at her.."

"Dr. Brennan, Booth, uh I got those papers you wanted" Zach said giving Brennan the papers as he began to examine the remains.

"Hodgins I said it once I won't say it again" Angela said while giving Brennan the sketch of the victim. "Booth can you" "on it" Booth said as he walked out the door to go to his office to see missing persons reports. At the same time Buffy and Dawn pulled up watching him come out of the Jeffersonian. "Oh my god It's Angel in the sunlight with no blanket or anything wow" said Dawn staring "I, I" Buffy sat there with disbelief holding in the want of yelling out Angels name. He got into his black SUV and as he drove the summer's girls followed him. Buffy noticed he was wearing a suit she knew Angel never really liked suits but he looked kind of HOT in it and she didn't want him to leave her sight. Booth noticed a red Honda following him he turned to a screeching stop and got at Dawn looked at Buffy, Buffy looked at Booth. Booth got out of his car and walked over to the girls. "I am agent Seeley Booth of the FBI why the hell are you…." Booth stares at the blond he had this familiar feeling to her like she was his everything. The brunet stared at her sister when she started making up an excuse. "uh hi I am Dawn, Dawn Summers and this is my sister Buffy we were meeting this guy who said he'd be in an black SUV at this spot and we saw you and thought well your were him which you aren't sorry for bothering you." Booth just kept his eyes on the blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth just kept on staring at the blond when he processed the words the frisky brunet told him. All he could get out was "Buffy"

The blond whispered something sounded like angle or angel.

"we have too bye" The blond said backing up driving fast trying to get out of the ally.

"it felt like he knew you" Dawn said as they walked into their apartment.

"yeah but he couldn't its…….SPIKE what the hell are you doing here"

"SPIKE" Dawn yelled and ran to hug him Buffy stood back tears in her eyes looking a mix of anger and sadness.

"I heard you found grand o'll sire had to see it myself pet"

"you had right coming here"

"I just.."

"Buffy he's here deal..Spike I missed you, you just left I"

"niblit I had to leave big sis told me to"

"no spike you left I just held the door for you" Buffy said.

**At the Jeffersonian**

Booth was in his office looking up Buffy Summers.

Buffy Ann Summers got an result he looked at her files. She never got good grades, got expelled, resisted arrest for that she was a murderer suspect, after her mom died nothing it was like she disappeared then he found that it says she died in 2001 it is 2010. He found the place she was staying and decided to go check it out.

**Buffy and Dawn apartment **

Booth walked up he heard yelling he listened in.

"so what pet, you found angel and he's the human Seeley Booth and you want to tell you were lovers in a past life of his where he was a vampire and he died"

"that's what I said" Dawns voice piped up.

"Spike you don't know how hard it is for me to see him and he doesn't remember me I killed him once sending him to hell he's coming back I want angel back even if it means getting that booth guy out of his body I'm going to make him remember me"

Booth heard every word through the door these people are insane and they want him dead or gone or something. Both broke the door down.

"FBI hands up" Booth said looking at the 2 girls and the bright blond next to them.

"It's true your back they said it I didn't belief it here it is" Spike said hugging the FBI agent.

"Who the hell are you get off of me or I'll shoot "Spike laughed.

"go ahead it won't kill me"

"Spike shut up" Booths eyes went to the blond who then kicked the gun out of his hand.

"We really should tie him up luv and torture him Angelus loved torturing people" Spike said.

"Spike were not going to... What should we do with him?"

"You people are insane you are all under arrest!"

"yeah ok well chain him up I still got the chains when went evil the last time"

"Buffy you kept those?"

"I kept everything that reminded me of him Dawn"

Just then she punched him knocking him out in the process.

Booth woke up to a little read head staring at him.

"he is back" she poked him.

"ow get away from me" when he noticed around his arms were metal chains.

"Buffy good thing you called I'm really sorry about everything that you know"

"yeah will I do I just need to know if we can get him back without you going evil in the process."

"I know Buffy Xander…"

"Will not Xander I can't think or talk about him now."

"ok we'll just worry about getting angel back hand me that cross." The blond handed the redhead the cross and the redheads eyes started getting black. She said some words in Latin.


	3. Chapter 3

After willow said some words in Booth/angels eyes shined and Buffy immediately knew it was him her angel the love of her life.

"Buffy?"

"Angel oh god Angel it's you"

"what happened?" he demanded

"you died and got your Shanshoe"

"Angelus man good to have you back ya big poof" Spike chimed in Angel glared at the peroxide blond

"spike stuff it"

"Angel your human now you have a human life your in the FBI"

"what about you"

"you human we can finaly have the life we always dreamed"

"I love you beloved"

"you do know tomorrow you have to go in the Jeffersonian at see what life seely Booth has because baby you have one life and you going to live it"

AN SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING TRYING HARD TO I KNOW IT SHORT continued shes his forever


	4. Chap 4

"Morning Booth," said bones as her usual greeting beforening back to her dead body. angel was trying to put a name to her face but really couldn't. he walked strait into his office trying to avoid confrontation, when he saw the picture of Parker his deck "my son" he was in awe he angel the 200 year old vampire had a beautiful blond son he was so proud. Angel took out his cell and called Buffy.  
"did you know i have a son?"  
"Connor?"  
"No his name is Parker i want to meet him."  
"are you sure do you even know who his mother is angel?"  
"No but i'll find out"  
5 hours later Angel just walked in the front door when Buffy plastered him with kisses.  
"I love you my angel"  
"as i love you beloved" AN : next chapter will have the meeting of angel and Parker and Connor will be making an appearance 


End file.
